Among various types of handsfree apparatuses, the description of Japanese patent document JP-A-2002-193046 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,251,507) discloses a handsfree apparatus having Bluetooth (registered trade mark) communication function for use in a vehicle that controls a cellular phone to transmit telephone directory data in the cellular phone by establishing PBAP (Phone Book Access Profile) connection for regulating the telephone directory data transmission when the cellular phone carried by a user is equipped with Bluetooth communication function and is within a Bluetooth communication range due to the boarding of the user in a vehicle having the handsfree apparatus.
The handsfree call from the vehicular handsfree apparatus by using the cellular phone is controlled, for example, by utilizing a telephone number in an outbound call history data or in an inbound call history data transmitted from the cellular phone as a call number for placing an outbound call.
When the telephone directory data registered in the cellular phone is utilized by the vehicular handsfree apparatus, the telephone directory data must be transmitted from the cellular phone to the vehicular handsfree apparatus in advance. If a huge amount of the directory data is stored in the cellular phone (i.e., a large number of registered items is in storage), which is usually the case, time to transmit the directory data from the cellular phone to the apparatus becomes long and a huge storage area for storing the directory data is required. Further, when the user searches for a telephone number by operating the vehicular handsfree apparatus, the large number of telephone numbers in the telephone directory data makes it more complicated for the user to perform the telephone number search.